narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chigetsu Hōzuki
is an exemplar kuniochi of the Hidden Mist. A member of its fabled Hōzuki Clan, she is well-versed in their maniacal habits. Particularly the always appropriate art of murder. Nevertheless, Chi was once considered the anti-thesis of her clan's values, thought to be spineless and soft, preferring a peaceable existence and dancing among the trees. Often bearing the brunt of her clan's disappointment in the form of verbal and sometimes physical abuse. The family seeking to create yet another monster as if they had forgotten past lessons. Regardless, she failed to yield, wanting to do things on her own terms and protect their homeland her way. A stubborn streak that pushed Chigetsu to heights unseen when she finally relented to academy training. Failure was not an option in her mind. Believing the only way for her to continue what she saw fit was to make it a reality. The vaunted serving as her primary ambition. They would be Chi's initial validation; her focal point as Chigetsu sought her own narrative among the bloodshed and carnage that marked her clan's existence. Background A baby was born to the murderous heathen. They had triumphed for so long within Kirigakure that they had come to expect things to remain the same. It was standard procedure for each new child to perpetuate this notion. Regardless of whether they wanted to partake in the family's agenda. They had already produced one Mizukage after all; it was high time they produced more. Thus the baby girl was a new cog in this master plan. Born on a stormy night as the skies opened up; a dark day known as All Hallow's Eve. The rain pelting the rooftops as lightning split the atmosphere. Thunder roaring its fury through the Land of Water. A mother giving birth to a innocent child. One who was drawn apart by her chilling burgundy gaze and her pale blonde hair, drawn so lightly that it almost appeared white. Coupled with her cream colored skin, she appeared unnatural yet beautiful. Otherworldly. Yet these features promised bloodshed that would make her forebears and clansmen proud. A true successor to the foundations laid by her people. The proud parents named her , a bloody moon that was to shine over the village, lighting the way as the Hōzuki butchered all who dared oppose them. A demon spawn, the child of Yama himself clothed in the flesh of a human. Regardless of the story woven of her conception. All that mattered was that Chi was here and ready to be shaped and formed into the delightful abomination that knew her to be. The world was illuminated once more as lightning shattered the darkness. Thunder booming overhead as they welcomed the newest addition to a storied land. The mist was to turn red once more. If only life were that simple and strategies remained in place. Chigetsu grew up as a child of overwhelming curiosity. Eager to engage in the world and delightfully ignorant of her kin's plans. She relished any friendships made, painfully aware of her abnormal appearance; indeed, Chi was sometimes frightened of herself. Nevertheless, she enjoyed walks in the village, revealing herself as a tender-hearted soul that enjoyed life's little things. Smarter than anticipated as she often led her a group of similarly aged children through different parts of the landscape, engaging in innocent mischief while talking about hopes and dreams. It was a quiet time but a good one as they slowly discovered that Chi was the opposite of her perception; indeed, she had a uniqueness that could be interpreted as cute. Even if her crimson eyes retained an uncomfortable intensity that shook many would-be bullies to the core. Though it was something that could not be helped on her part, even as she attempted to tone it down. However, the girl was to be plucked from this utopia at the age of 4, her clansmen deeming this at the appropriate time for her introduction to the clan's hiden. They noticed that from birth her chakra developed at a surprisingly rapid rate, reaching a maturity that would allow the child to indulge their abilities. So she learned the foundational art of hydrification, aware that it was critical to her development. Her ignorance already fading as she felt the pressures of her own family coming into play. The child saw how vicious her cousins could be. Knowing only her young age kept her from partaking in the brutal affairs they participated in. Though with this introduction to more formal instruction, such protections were quickly evaporating. The clan held her up as one of their great hopes, one that would succeed the highly touted current generation. For they were always thinking about the future and how to maintain their longevity as one of the village's strongest. Nevertheless, even they were surprised at how quickly she took to this technique, mastering its fundamental properties in weeks while moving onto more advanced applications. Acting as if she were born for this. Upon professing a satisfactory skill with this endeavor, they moved on to related abilities, teaching her the Water Gun Technique among other abilities. Never ceasing to be amazed at how she absorbed these lessons like a sponge. Pretty soon, they placed her in the corresponding age group. All other participants eager to break the girl, seeing it as an opportunity to advance themselves in the eyes of their clan. Other Hōzuki besieged the young girl, hitting, kicking, and using everything they had. Chigetsu silent took the punishment, unmoving until she corrupted their forms, defeating them with a swift offensive followed by a sequence of well placed attacks. Chi humbled them with the notable prowess she displayed. However, the clansmen noticed something was missing. As fellow Hōzuki cheered her on, yelling for the young girl to finish them, she elected to turn away. Not brutalizing them as they had her. She walked away from the makeshift arena, returning to her home. They were ultimately disappointed as this continued to occur; victories that were quietly won and efficiently executed. Her bloodthirst and killing intent appeared non-existent. The lack of killing intent proved most bothersome to them as they treasured this aspect. It was what made the clan so feared. Nevertheless, she ignored their advice. Often suffering for it outside of the ring as the vanquished sought revenge for their embarrassment. Chi was called spineless and weak on several occasions, even if her actions spoke for themselves. She wanted to do things her way and by a creed that was defined upon reasonable action. Not overkill; something that her clanmates were very much prone to. Since she proved unwilling to do follow their lead, they began withholding information pertaining to the clan's hiden. Chi responded by learning the mechanics in secret, using a photographic memory to recall how each movement and technique corresponded to one another. They spat upon Chi and called her worthless, barring the girl from entering the academy unless she shaped up. Her own parents participated in the matter, commanding Chigetsu to utilize the monstrosity they knew she was capable of. She refused however. So the years wore on, the girl's only reprieve from stagnation being her own intuition. They continued to starve her of knowledge, angering Chigetsu as she grasped for scraps, only remaining ahead of her peer group by force of will. Chi wouldn't harbor failure if she could help it. Eventually it wore on her though. Five years of watching other clansmen go to the Academy and graduate before attaining a higher status ate at her. That the knowledge was so close at hand irritated her; even if it appeared rudimentary in comparison to what she had practiced for all this time. For Chigetsu, all information pertaining to the shinobi arts was valuable; it could spell the difference between life and death. Chi was made painfully aware of this when continuing to engage in combat with her fellow Hōzuki. Their brutal ways eventually hitting its mark. She finally responded to their abuse, striking back with a vengeance within the impromptu arena. Shattering bones and bodies, tearing at spines as she could only see red. When the haze cleared, several individuals lay broken on the ground, alive yet incapacitated. The extend of the damage done by this nine year old threatened the very vitality of their shinobi careers, due to where she focused her rage. Chi could only back away in horror as the elders began clapping, believing the sacrifice of a few would be a small price to pay if it meant refining such terrifying potential. For even in her anger a methodical precision could be found by where she aimed and the amount of force applied. They retracted their block, recommending to her ecstatic mother and father that Chigetsu be enrolled in the Academy immediately. They simply nodded, overjoyed as they led the stricken girl away, planning on offering her some more advice before sending their child to terrorize the other Academy students. It was time for the newest member of their group to begin pulling her weight. Her time at the Academy could be surmised in one word: miserable. The clan leaked what happened before her official enrollment, intending to appall the populace. Suffice to say such tactics held water. Only aided by the embellishments of Hōzuki that were also matriculating through the Academy. Coupled with her pale blonde hair, cream skin and heartless burgundy eyes, such narratives proved reasonable if not true. Hurting her attempts to reach out and engage socially. Even old friends began to distance themselves, disappointed that she would stoop so low. There were times where she tried explaining herself only to be brushed away. Very few dared to associate with her following the reveal of this narrative. Fewer elected to speak with her, with such courage predominantly of Hōzuki origin. Eager to talk with the girl about how she did in attempts to emulate and eventually innovate. Regardless, she didn't want to talk about such ugly things, steering the conversation in vain. Thus, even when surrounded by people she felt lonely, unable to connect in a meaningful way as individuals fled her gaze and pleading hands. The only upside being excessive amounts of time to practice her craft. Delicately honing aspects of each technique in search of weaknesses. Often she enlisted her clansmen for another perspective. Making sure that each technique was at its peak capability. A perfectionist bloomed as the hours and days ticked by. Chi became a model student, often chosen by instructors to demonstrate techniques for the rest of the class. Clone Techniques, Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu, it mattered not to her. In particular, her remarkable development with the Water Release earned the girl a few accolades. Nevertheless, she tirelessly worked to improve even the most elementary aspects, believing what was excellent for an academy student would be insufficient further up the ninja ladder. The girl's innocence long since robbed by her clan's barbarous tactics. She easily completed the curriculum in a year, a blessing in Chi's mind as her class only grew in distance. No one willing to repeal the shunning she endured. Nevertheless, they placed Chigetsu at the top of her graduating class, moved a couple times throughout the as she continuously outstripped her classmates. Graduating at the age of 10 and earning her Kiri headband to little fanfare. For her clan, she was simply making up for lost time by graduating so quickly, more importantly, they noticed that Chigetsu had resumed her generally amicable ways, stopping as soon as the adversary was defeated. Nothing more and nothing less. However, they held their peace for the time being, expecting Chi to be a bit more fragile after social isolation and finally snapping. Alas, they underestimated the steel that lie in her heart. Convincing one of the jōnin sensei to take her on as a part of a genin squad, Chi quickly distinguished herself as a workaholic. Even if her teammates had the same wariness everyone else carried. However, they were surprised at her chivalry, the girl working vigorously to forge the camaraderie necessary for their success. She was unrelenting in her efforts to peel away their discomfort, eventually winning them over. Each mission reinforcing the trust between the three. Their sensei witnessed these proceedings, finding a sight of happiness and promise. One that spelled well for Kiri's future as they distanced themselves from such an atrocious past filled with its share of demons. As for her teammates, they began to see Chigetsu for what she really was; namely a kind soul desperate for friendship. Candid about leaving her clan's antiquated procedures far behind. Perhaps more impressive was the manifestation of this cohort in the space of one year. Earning the good faith of their sensei as he decided they were ready for the chūnin exams. While he believed Chi was capable of succeeding at such a task on her own, it was paramount they function as a cohesive unit. Noting that would be the key to their dominance and the representation of Kirigakure's strength. Each generation had a role to play and their turn had finally arrived. Thus, they were packed off to the site of that year's chūnin exams. As the newest prospective Kiri prodigy, it was unsurprising when the village showed out in force for the chūnin exams. The Hōzuki making their presence known by their psychotic grins and pure excitement. Though most of the elders remained at home, they were kept in the loop by young members. Everyone watching and waiting for her team's debut. They soon entered the colosseum along with several other teams from hidden villages all over the shinobi world. It was a surprisingly diverse gathering, with locations in the farthest reaches of the continent managing to send a representative or two. Chigetsu could feel nerves in her body as she picked out her family from the rest of the roaring crowd. However, before she could think about it much longer, the signal was released, the doors opening as the great unknown awaited. Each team armed with their scrolls as they streamed out, reaching for the massive landscape. One that stretched endlessly. Chi and her teammates quickly navigated the terrain, noting it was a rather eclectic mix of forest, open spaces and even desert patches. Nevertheless, it was gargantuan in size and allowed for many teams to quickly disappear. Making sure their scroll was secure, they searched for a place to set up camp, noting this process could take a while. Regardless, they remained vigilant, not wanting to pass up the opportunity of taking a scroll and completing the deed. An action that would allow them to greatly shorten their time in the wilderness. Unfortunately, their area remained woefully quiet, resulting in them simply taking a easily defendable area as their new spot. Eating and sleeping in shifts so that at least one or two of the three were constantly on the lookout for trouble. Nevertheless, the time remained dull, the sun rising and falling systematically. Chigetsu's own impatience grew, causing her to rouse the others so they could began the hunt. Knowing their success here was essential to moving on to other stages and a recognition of their potential. Finally, luck was on their side. They encountered one team only for both to realize they possessed the same scroll. Understanding the fruitlessness of battling each other, they simply parted ways, even wishing each other good luck. Though the opposing squad shivered once out of sight; praying for those who'd have the misfortune of staring down that gaze. This second team however had what they sought; the necessary scroll. Eager to go home, both sides engaged, unwilling to let the opportunity slip. Only Chigetsu hung back, looking for weaknesses as a two on three began. She sent in a clone, armed with a sword given to her by the child's parents. Eventually in the scuffle she noted the scroll, commanding her twin to collect it while checking for authenticity. Such a procedure was surprisingly quick, the second scroll soon resting in her palm. Chi then engaged, pulling out her two teammates after a deft use of mist. They soon were tearing off, running at top speed for the meeting point while both scrolls remained in their possession. Unsure how long the trap would hold out. They navigated the land at a reckless pace, Chi keeping the two scrolls securely held in another scroll. Fortunately for them, they reached the location without incident, hearing the roll-call sound as others were recalled to the base. Sliding in with seconds to spare, the trio was breathless with excitement as they were given the green light to move on. They embraced and wished each other the best as the next step approached; the individual rounds. Pure joy raised through Chi's system though, as she found the reservations of yesteryear evaporating. Meanwhile, the Kirigakure contingent was unsurprised when they saw Chigetsu's team among the finalists. They knew this meant everything to the girl as she wanted to remain independent of their whims while validating her own perspective with various successes. The knockout rounds begin with a flourish. Individuals squaring off in matches that pitted skills, strength, and ingenuity against one other. Chigetsu found herself squaring off against a Kumo-nin, one that crackled with electricity. Immediately, as if sensing her affinity, the adversary grinned, believing himself to be at an advantage. Indeed, he made such circumstances clear by assaulting her with lightning attack after lightning attack. Undaunted and excited when each hit its mark. She could sense the same perfectionist sentiment within her foe, his efforts demonstrated by the sheer potency and immediacy of his offensive. Finding them difficult if not outright impossible to avoid at times. Recognizing her hiden would do her no favors in this regard. Yet when his efforts were realized, Chi found herself still standing. Her clothes singed and smoking from the voltage, her legs unsteady from the taking so many blasts. However she found herself grinning, the electricity tickling her system instead of antagonizing it. It wasn't that she had discovered how to create pure water (though she hypothesized about doing so) but rather something had been awakened. The mist thickened as she remembered why Kiri-nin were to be feared. Her smile darkened as she recalled what happened to her in the past. Deciding perhaps she could allow it one more time. Her opposition faltered as he recognized trouble. Now impermeable, all the crowd could see was a gray haze over the arena, before hearing a deafening clap of thunder. She laughed as the fog cleared, revealing a vanquished challenger. No one understood what transpired, but all they could see was that he appeared to be in critical condition. Surprisingly, the boy came too as the medic rushed into to retrieve him. Chigetsu remembering herself as she looked at his wounds. Wondering how she caused this before the memories crashed down on her. Seeing herself, the Kumo-nin and the brilliant, blinding blast. Insulated by her own technique for the sake of maximizing its destruction. She saw her sadistic smile, unnatural yet appropriate. Looking up to see him pointing at her, whispering monster. His voice failing as her gaze met his. The ground grew wet as tears fell. Realizing what she had done. Perhaps even her clan didn't know the full story. Yet they saw the damage he suffered and her weeping. So they clapped, knowing Chi would recognize why. Even if their own cheers were drowned out by everyone else. The actions, or rather rumors of what occurred set a precedent that aided Chigetsu. Her remaining matches passed rather quickly. Fearing running rampant as each candidate was swiftly defeated. Once again she made a conscious effort to restrain this terribleness. Noting that once again it reared its ugly head. The spectating Hōzuki didn't care that she was holding back. They already had plans in place to welcome her as one of their own. Planning to do so in proper fashion with the right techniques. Everyone knew that her chūnin designation was all but secure. Following her final victory on route to an undefeated record, they officially hailed her as such. Nevertheless, Chi attempted to visit the one she caused harm. Making it as far as the door of the room before she was barred. The glare of Kumogakure-nin and the protective stance of the injured genin's parents warning her away. As did their verbal retorts, sharpened knives that were far more damaging than the boy's lightning. She backed away before running, only turning once to see that a few of them had moved into the hall. Persuading her that it was prudent to continue her escape. In her mounting misfortune, she ran into one of her clansmen, who laughed upon noting the direction she came from. "Finishing what you started? Putting the poor little boy out of his misery. You are a merciful one." he said, roaring with merriment as Chigetsu realized what he was saying. Her heart breaking as she realized a small yet vocal part of her relished the idea of ending the lightning boy. Nevertheless, she and her squad returned to suitable fanfare alongside other Kiri participants. Most of them earning their official recognition as chūnin from the village. Chigetsu unsurprisingly sensed the return of a pervasive wariness. Part of her could sense various instructors monitoring her. Even her own sensei's congratulations felt subdued given the accomplishment. Such sentiments filled Chi with tension, making her snappish if not moody. Likewise, she was apprehensive when meeting with clan elders, who informed her that she would likely be placed in the care of the Anbu, who were impressed with her quickly diversifying skillset. They commended her on a job well done, noting that she grew into an individual that was worthy of the Hōzuki name. Chigetsu's interest was piqued however when they told her that they had a new technique for her to learn, one that they believed was worthy of the one they wanted to immortalize. Having her remain a pillar of Hōzuki strength for centuries to come. However, Chigetsu was focused on the mechanics of the new ability. Even as her conscious pricked at the name; finding something just a bit off. However, she wanted to take it as a sign of good faith, hoping that for once her intuition was wrong. Part of her noted how pliable the technique was; it begged for use in a manner that thrilled her. It also jogged her mind as she contemplated what transpired in that fight. Remembering the electricity that sparked around her, dancing with her watery body as the molded into a new element that felt transformative. Guided through her haze before striking the target with the wrath of a vengeful god. It was illuminating; a revelation that tickled her bones even now. Part of her wondered if she could recreate it; for now she remained fixated on the clan's hiden, having uncovered new potential. Missing the knowing glances and misinterpreting her family's cheer as pride. Allowing her to experiment for a bit more, the elders departed, the crowd shrinking until just Chigetsu's immediate family remained. Watching her as she was dazzled by the manipulation of her hemofication. Awed by its capabilities. Chi appeared so innocent, a childhood returned; yet ignorant of the consequences she soon bore. True to their word, Chigetsu was installed as a member of the Anbu shortly following her promotion to chūnin, placed in a joint appointment. Her task was to catch or eliminate missing-nin as a part of the hunter-nin troupe as well as ensure the integrity of Kirigakure's borders through the use of her skillset. Despite the daunting odds that hail from such a task, it was Chigetsu's cup of tea. The social aptitude that she harbored earlier proving useful when formulating communication between her teammates and talking down adversaries. However, she wasn't able to persuade every individual to abandon their escape plan, eventually resorting to force. Her newly acquired technique proved rather useful in this regard, the woman weaponizing her hemofication in a manner perfect for capturing antagonizers. If anything, it proved to be a thrill for her when putting them under lock and key, watching them succumb to her will. She had yet to kill any targets, preferring to return them to the confines of a Kirigakure prison. Nevertheless, she felt a marked increase in her bloodthirstiness, noting each time it was harder to rein herself in. She was able to ignore the dryness that pursued her after each use, even as its potency increased. Instead, Chigetsu would gulp down gallons of water, hoping this would quench her thirst for the time being. Each time it proved less and less effective. She decided to research just what she had learned from her clan. Already holding out against this mounting hunger for about one year. This task of understanding proved difficult however, as the girl encountered barriers pertaining to the subject. Only her persistence and the maddening glare of her crimson gaze proved persuasive. The Hōzuki elders starting to fear what they had knew as sleepers reported back to them. The news mentioned how her actions were becoming increasingly erratic, unfocused. Such information heartened the elders, though they knew this was an increasingly delicate situation, so they proceeded with caution. Nevertheless, they were unable to prevent Chigetsu from learning the awful truth about her acquired skill. She snapped. A year of staving off such cannibalistic tendencies coupled with generous use of the technique's properties had taken its toll. Add the realization of side-effects stemming from the Stiff Corpse Ritual and she was no longer able to contain herself. Anger and hunger were the two things on her mind. Her gaze was blood-red with a sadistic need for murder. When her parents saw this, they immediately armed themselves, ready to defend themselves if necessary. However, their attacks proved ineffective; she corrupted one before electrocuting the other. As soon as they were incapacitated, she knelt to their fallen bodies. Her physiology changing as her teeth sharpened. With a snarl of satisfaction, she sank her fangs into one then the other, ripping them to shreds as consumed every drop of blood available. Going at it until they were barren, their flesh and bones ground to mush in her rage-filled feast. She stood, her mind clearer as she walked into the compound. Finding other Hōzuki watching and waiting. Upon seeing her crazed eyes and bloodied/threadbare clothing however, they began backing away. The thin trail of blood down her lips putting fear in their hearts. Only one found the courage to approach her, foolishly believing in his own strength. He didn't understand why they were afraid of a teenage girl. He charged, using the clan's ubiquitous hiden. Only to be smote by her thunderous roll-call. The man fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp as his body began vaporizing. However, the idea of losing his bounty proved of great concern to her. She raced to his side, carefully rendering him back to his solid state before draining him entirely. Seeing that Chigetsu was preoccupied, they rushed in, carrying a large offensive in hopes of capturing the beast. However, they were far too slow. As they closed the gap, she turned, snatching one of her clansmen out of the air before obliterating him, turning him into mush that she consumed entirely. Another became a snack as she took that lady to school. She continued to gorge herself, others realizing that though their skills were great, her wrath and homicidal tendencies were greater. They turned to run, seeking to save themselves, with only one even making it out of her grasp. Chigetsu gained a new epithet that night as she wandered around the town, most folks blissfully inside whereas the few stragglers became another meal for the slowly filling beast. Now known as the by the populace for her growing beauty but diabolical disposition. At last, she could fit no more in her bulging stomach, completely filled with blood. Thus, she stopped in the middle of the road, her lust fading as she curled up in a ball and slept. The individuals consumed being quickly digested by her incredible metabolism. As if afraid to provoke her, people skirted around the girl as she slept into the morning and afternoon hours. Eventually, the rarely viewable sun woke the girl from her slumber. Her stomach flat once more after completely absorbing all available nutrients. She stretched, making her way back to Hōzuki compound, only to find several clansmen waiting for her. They gazed at her warily if not with open hostility. Chi didn't know why they were all up so early; only realizing it was afternoon when feeling the intensity of sunlight. She sighed, deciding to look down at her clothing to see why they were so inhospitable. Then she caught it. The pungent, enamoring smell of blood. Though its strength had ebbed over the course of her resting time. Meanwhile, her clothing were ripped, threadbare, while stained beyond recognition. She watched as the group parted, the elders showing her the center of the compound. Stained with blood, organs strewn about with the half-eaten remains of some bodies rotting in the unforgiving sun. The sight jogged her memory. All the bodies, so much carnage. Murder everywhere. Surprisingly, someone finally asked where her parents were. Generally punctual, it was most unlike them to not be here and witnessing this. That inquiry was answered in her mind as Chigetsu remembered what she did to them. She vomited, spilling what little was left in her stomach. Someone had the mind to go check on the house after hearing this question, bringing back a large container of mush. They said that it looked familiar if not watery. The elders asked if that mass was her parents, the girl bursting into hysterical laughter before finally weeping. Clouds enclosing the sky as rain fell on the group. She nodded at last, her tears blanketing the earthen floor. After so many close calls, the teenager had finally fallen. Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Hōzuki Clan Techniques Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Trivia *Her appearance is based on Rinka Urushiba from Tokyo ESP. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality